zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User Plan/Surviving Undead Outbreaks
Zombie outbreaks happen when zombies show them selfs in a human populated areas. As I am not a zombie expert nor do I have any zombie experience these are just tips that I think will help in a zombie attack. Preparation Zombie outbreaks happen in different intensities. The first step to recognizing a zombie outbreak is preparation. I`m not saying you should have a crapload of supplies at any given moment. But, You should watch for zombie outbreak clues on the news. The news probably won`t go out and say "Mayor Kenneth is running for mayor and a group of zombies are headed toward...." So don`t look for that. But if they do say something like that, by all means get ready to kill the zombies and possible sieges on your town, city, farm or whatever. The steps to recognizing a zombie plague arising will be to look at things most people would miss for something else. If you see on the news that there was homocide where pale skinned bodies where found decapitated or shot in the head , It may be thats what happened, or it may be that a group of civilains figured out that zombies where headed there and tried to take matters into their own hands. Also if murders involving cannabalism are shown and there was no sign of weapons in use, and bite or scratch marks, or if a man, woman or child was bitten by someone else, exhibited strange symptoms like fever, discoloration of wound, or death then reanimation, stockpile weapons and food as fast as possible, If groups of people go missing and the search party loses a few members, do not hesitate to tell the police what really happened, because even if they think your going loco, you might convince one or two of the truth and professional shooters could prove useful in a zombie out break. If the second search party for the missing people in question have more than one person armed with a rifle you could guess they may realize somethings wrong, even if they don`t know what. If any of the situations above occur, find ou how many people have gone missing, how large the area of occurances like this are, where you are and how far you are from them. Actions that should be taken If any of the things above happen, buy weapons, get supplies and try to convince others that whats happening is a zombie plague. Lets face it, you can't take on a crapload of zombies by your self. The more people helping you the more likely the chance of survival is for all of you. There are different sizes of outbreaks. The lower the class the better. Lets face it though, if nothing happens to stop the zombies will increase in number, the less resistance the faster, And it will be way easier to stop 50-100 zombies than 1000-10000 or even more. So set up a group, decide whether you want an offensive or defensive effort. If The zombies are in a small area and in easy to control and defeat numbers, take em down, If The outbreak is over a large scale of territory and more professional units are being dispatched, or all professional forces have been eliminated. Depending on what the size of your group is and what their needs are, Check Bases, then decide what building is best for fortification. If your base can provide food and water independently, gardans, water collecters, storeroom of food, it will be so much better. Fortification If it doesn`t have a concrete or stone wall, Then you should set up a metal or wooden fence until more permanent defense are made, If you have time dig a trench, During a zombie attack would not be good, But before should be effective so long as its finished. Guard towers would make it even better. If you haven`t read this until a zombie attack has happened directly on your house, the barricade all first floor doors and windows. Moral will need boosting so bring books, toys, movies, board games or anything that will keep you busy. Also have plenty of food stocked up. Then buy a weapon,For advice see Weapons, Depending on experience you may want to choose specific weapons. COLLECT AND STORE AS MUCH FOOD AND WATER AND AMMO AS POSSIBLE! This is vital to your survival as long term zombie out breaks will require it, and these will become harder and harder to find. During a zombie out break Now that your prepared for it, these are the steps you should take when it happens. Avoid all contact with zombies, do not make large amount of noise, light of smell, take baths if you can, because all of these things will attract more zombies, the last thing you want to do. If your lucky no zombies will notice you, if you follow the steps there might not be to many of them and in the worst case scenario when they break in your won`t have to kill so many. If you do have to fight them use a rifle, preferably with a silencer, so as not to attract more zombies. If escaping to a safe zone is possible by all means try. Do not deliberatly stay in a hard to defend area, Maybe you should have run earlier if you know for a fact you can`t stop them. Finally, if someone close to you is infected, by all means kill them, for you will just cause them far more suffering by making them endure zombification. IT IS A PAINFUL PROCESS AND WHEN ITS OVER THEY`LL BE HUGE THREATS TO THE REST OF THE GROUP! Also, beware of bandits, they can be far more deadly then the zombies themselves. Category:User Plans